Owner's Guide & Maintenance Manual to JACK SPICER
by BrYtt BRatt
Summary: Congratulations! You are now the proud owner of your very own JACK SPICER unit. To make sure you receive the full benefits of your evil boy genius, it is suggested that you read the following information thoroughly.


Disclaimer: I don't own this Owner's Guide format. Theresa Green does, so you have to ask her for permission if you want to write an owner's guide of your own. I also don't own Xiaolin Showdown. If I did, Hannibal Bean would not have been created.

There is a (stupid) rule on this site that prohibits non-story material, so I added the following paragraph and the one at the end to get around the rule. Hee hee.

…………………………

"It finally came!" a fan shouted in glee, running into the house with a huge box. Setting the box down, the fan opened the top with a pair of scissors, pulled out a paper packet and began to read:

…………………………

**Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual to JACK SPICER**

Congratulations! You are now the proud owner of your very own JACK SPICER unit. To make sure you receive the full benefits from your evil boy genius, it is suggested that you read the following information thoroughly.

**Technical Specifications**

Name: Jack Spicer

Sex: Male

Age: N/A (but some say 14)

Height: N/A

Weight: N/A

Place of Manufacturer: Xiaolin Showdown Incorporated, Heylin Division

**Your JACK SPICER Unit comes with the Following Accessories**

Black Trench coat

Swirly Goggles

Black long pants

Black boots (x2)

Black motorcycle gloves (x2)

Heli-bot

Multi-purpose wrist communicator

Jack Bot Building Set

Crayola Red Hair Dye

You may notice, when you first open the box, that your JACK SPICER unit is ghostly pale and as scrawny as an old lady. This is completely normal. The unit is not damaged in any way.

**Programming**

Your JACK SPICER unit comes with a number of functions and modes. Below are listed only a handful of his many uses:

Mechanic: Your JACK SPICER unit is capable of building all sorts of machines, from robotic servants to transforming jets. Give him a juicer and he can make a robot out of even that.

Puzzle Box Opener: Do you have a mystery prize, but find yourself unable to get to it because it is locked in a puzzle box? Just toss the box to your JACK SPICER unit and he'll toss it back opened in a few minutes along with the prize, often dismissing it as boring.

Team Organizer: Despite the lack of respect JACK SPICER units tend to receive, they are surprisingly good at forming a temporary team out of people who normally don't work together. They are quick to attempt to recruit other units to work either for them, or with them. A JACK SPICER would be great for finding you a good lab partner for science fair. But if not, he can just do your project for you.

**Your JACK SPICER unit comes with the following modes:**

Wannabe World Conqueror (default)

Simpering Fool

Fanboy (locked)

Slash (locked)

Alternative (locked; see FAQ)

Please note that once the JACK SPICER unit is exposed to a WUYA unit and/or a CHASE YOUNG unit, he will start shifting into Simpering Fool mode more frequently as time goes on, even when not in the vicinity of the WUYA unit or the CHASE YOUNG unit.

If your JACK SPICER unit is exposed to a CHASE YOUNG unit, his Fanboy mode will immediately be unlocked. Your JACK SPICER will not shift back into Wannabe World Conqueror mode until he is no longer in the presence of the CHASE YOUNG unit.

Also note that your JACK SPICER does not have access to his Slash mode. While he may seem interested in KIMIKO TOHOMIKO and JESSIE BAILEY units, even though his age is unknown, he is probably too young to have a sexual relationship with said units, or any other units. And even if he were old enough, it is highly unlikely, as JACK SPICER units tend to repulse most other units.

Another locked mode is the Alternative Mode. This mode can only be unlocked with the use of a specially purchased YING YOYO and REVERSING MIRROR from the SHEN GONG WU Collection. (The YANG YOYO used without the REVERSING MIRROR is another option.) Unlocking this mode will result in a dramatic change in your JACK SPICER unit's personality and appearance, which includes an extremely kind and cheerful attitude, ballet dancing and a sweater vest. This mode should only be opened if you are absolutely tired of your JACK SPICER being on the dark side.

**Relations With Other Units**

Your JACK SPICER is an ambitious and sometimes whiny unit who will be initially be acknowledged as a rival or evil partner by some, but looked down upon by most other units because of his plans for world domination and his incompetence. Below are listed specific models that are generally compatible with your JACK SPICER:

WUYA: Your JACK SPICER unit possesses a great desire to rule the world, but has a certain lack of discipline to fulfill his dream. For this reason, we recommend purchasing a WUYA unit. WUYA units are great for giving incentives to find and obtain SHEN GONG WU; they can sense and identify newly revealed SHEN GONG WU, and are especially quick to scold your JACK SPICER when he doesn't do well. At least minimal contact with a WUYA unit is necessary to keep your JACK SPICER in line with his plans for world conquest. However, WUYA units are more interested in personal gain, so they won't hesitate to abandon your JACK SPICER for a stronger and more skillful villain. Therefore we highly recommend that you keep the WUYA unit away from other evil units.

VLAD: VLAD units work very well with JACK SPICER units. They may not be the sharpest tools in the shed, but they are a great source of company for your JACK SPICER, especially after your WUYA unit abandons him more than once. But do not allow the VLAD unit to gloat like the JACK SPICER would, as this could cause problems and ruin your JACK SPICER unit's evil plans.

CHASE YOUNG: Your JACK SPICER unit idolizes the CHASE YOUNG unit and will attempt to seek its approval in any way he can. As noted before, exposure to the CHASE YOUNG will initiate your JACK SPICER unit's Fanboy Mode, which is generally pointless, and occasionally disturbing to the CHASE YOUNG unit. However, the CHASE YOUNG unit will be willing to help out the JACK SPICER unit once in a while if it benefits the CHASE YOUNG.

OMI: While OMI units are normally enemies with JACK SPICER units, they are the most willing of units from the XIAOLIN WARRIOR Collection to assist the JACK SPICER unit when he is in need of help. OMI units are very trusting and naïve, so they tend to believe that the JACK SPICER really can become a good guy. But this often leads to disappointment in the OMI unit, as JACK SPICER units don't seem to stay good for long.

Other relations:

KIMIKO TOHOMIKO: As noted earlier, JACK SPICER units appear to be interested in the KIMIKO TOHOMIKO unit. But this does not deter their interactions, as the KIMIKO TOHOMIKO unit sees the JACK SPICER unit as an enemy and strongly dislikes him. Also, the JACK SPICER unit does not let these feelings interfere with the pursuit of his goals.

KATNAPPE (ASHLEY): Your JACK SPICER unit has a natural dislike for the KATNAPPE unit due to her ability to upstage the JACK SPICER in practically everything, as well as the KATNAPPE unit's tendency to pick on the JACK SPICER unit and call him a "whiner." Your JACK SPICER will compete against the KATNAPPE over the WUYA unit's favor, some SHEN GONG WU and even a position as apprentice under a CHASE YOUNG unit.

**Cleaning**

Your JACK SPICER unit is fully capable of cleaning and grooming himself, but he does enjoy taking a luxurious bubble bath once a week.

**Feeding and Rest**

Your JACK SPICER should be properly fed at least three square meals a day. He should also get a full night's rest each night. A JACK SPICER unit considers 12 hours to be a full night.

**Disposal**

Unfortunately, you may grow tired of your JACK SPICER unit's evil ranting and gloating, causing you to wish to dispose of him. As you may notice if a WUYA unit leaves your JACK SPICER for another villain, JACK SPICER units have an aversion of being tossed aside.

However, if you must dispose of the unit, one way to do so is to tell your JACK SPICER that a powerful SHEN GONG WU has revealed itself in the Bermuda Triangle. Do not actually tell him the name of the place, but just give him the coordinates. Chances are he will not realize exactly where he is going until he is gone.

**Frequently Asked Questions (FAQ)**

Question: I want my JACK SPICER unit to become friends with the XIAOLIN WARRIOR units. Should I unlock his Alternative Mode to make him good?

Answer: It is not recommended that you unlock the Alternative Mode in order to have the JACK SPICER unit become friends with units from the XIAOLIN WARRIOR Collection, as it usually just creeps them out even more.

Question: Once I've unlocked my Jack Spicer's Alternative Mode, is there any way to change him back to his evil self?

Answer: Yes. You can do so by purchasing a YING YOYO and having your JACK SPICER go into the Ying-Yang World. He will come out as his old evil self again.

Question: Ever since my WUYA unit left my JACK SPICER for a CHASE YOUNG unit, my JACK SPICER has been very depressed. How do I cheer him up?

Answer: We recommend purchasing a VLAD unit. Then the two can start a beautiful, evil friendship.

Question: I really want to unlock my JACK SPICER unit's Slash Mode, but my KIMIKO TOHOMIKO, JESSIE BAILEY, and CHASE YOUNG units will not even go near him. How can I get any of them to change their mind?

Answer: The easiest way to do so would be to purchase and download an OOC program, which is available at our website. (WARNING: the OOC program may cause permanent damage to your units' personalities. Exercise caution.) In the case of the KIMIKO TOHOMIKO unit, it is strongly recommended that you also keep her away from any and all RAIMUNDO PEDROSA units.

Your JACK SPICER unit's warranty is good for two years.

…………………………

"Okay!" the fan exclaimed, closing the manual. "Now, my JACK SPICER unit…huh?" To the fan's shock, the box was empty.

"Where did he go?"

Meanwhile, outside the fan's house, the JACK SPICER was soaring into the sky by his heli-bot, a group of Jack-bots by his sides. He laughed evilly and shouted: "It's world domination, baby!"

THE END


End file.
